Bear Attack
by hitntr01
Summary: Bella is being watched by Emmett as the rest of the Cullens hunt. She decides to go walking into the woods when she runs into a mama bear with cubs. Emmett proves that not all vampires are cold hearted killers. brother/sister bonding, canon pairings


Title: Bear Attack

Bella's POV

I was walking through the woods at the Cullen house as I pondered everything. Soon, I would be what I wanted. I would have Edward forever.

Edward and his family had gone hunting. Well most of his family, he left me with Emmett. It turned out that my father decided to go fishing this whole weekend and he asked Carlisle and Esme if I could stay at their house with Alice so that I wouldn't be alone the whole weekend. I was sure that it was more so that I didn't end up having Edward come over the whole weekend alone. If only he knew the truth about Edward and how he really was.

Unfortunately, Edward had already spent last weekend back home and he couldn't risk two weekends in a row. Most of the family had spent last weekend back home due to a huge school outing that Alice didn't want to miss. Since I was human, Alice had been using me as an excuse to be able to go to more school outings than they have ever done. Emmett and Jasper had left for the weekend; Jasper couldn't miss one weekend from hunting due to his feeling of everyone's emotions. It wasn't enough for him to feel the want to kill a human from just himself but he would feel the want to kill from every member of the family. Emmett went to hunt, basically, because he rarely missed a chance to go hunting.

That's where Emmett came in; he quickly came to the responsibility to never leaving me alone while the rest of the family went out to hunt. It surprised me when he said he would stay with me due to his love of hunting but I suppose the Cullen's also mentioned that they weren't going anywhere near a grizzly to go hunting this weekend. That may have had something to do with it.

This weekend was actually more fun than I thought it would be. We played some video games last night and we went to the movies earlier this morning. It was some crazy 3-D vampire movie. I was scared throughout it but Emmett sat there laughing the whole time. He said he had wanted to see it for a while but his whole family doesn't like vampire movies. They claim they are too corny. I had to agree once Emmett pointed some things throughout the movie. It was still enough to scare me though.

I was able to talk Emmett into letting me walk through the woods alone, something I was shocked he actually agreed to. Knowing the way Edward gets with me being alone, the family doesn't let me do much alone when they are watching me. But at the same time, Emmett was working on his jeep and I don't think he was really listening to me when I said I was going for a walk.

I came to a river where I sat down at the edge. There were minnows in there; they were swimming in circles as they fought against the current to stay where they were.

I skipped a rock into the river, as it left ripples behind it. I then looked up when I heard a snort. Right across the small stream was a big brown bear. My dad had told me that brown bear sightings had been more common lately but I didn't think about that when I decided to go for a walk. The Cullen's lived here; I figured one of them would take care of any bears that happened by. Most animals were afraid of a family of vampires.

I backed off from it, trying to keep from any sudden moves. It had two cubs playing nearby; I could see them as they tackled each other playfully.

It looked over at me, easily spotting me. I backed even more as I tripped over a small branch. It walked over to me and as it let out a roar. The baby bears stopped playing and ran behind their mother.

"Nice bear. I wouldn't hurt you." I said to it in a calming voice.

It came closer to me. The bear bared its teeth at me as it came closer.

I backed on my hands and feet. Trying to get up on my feet but failing at it. I finally reached to my feet as I started to run. I knew the bear was close behind. I knew you should make noise to scare it off but I couldn't think straight. I tripped over another branch, falling to the wood floor and skinning my knees.

"Horrible time to be clumsy." I heard a voice say as I saw something flash in front of me.

"Emmett?" I questioned.

"You expecting Spiderman?"

I backed away at the roar of the bear. Emmett chuckled, turning to look at the bear.

"Hold your horses you will get your chance to talk to me." He turned back to me. "Why don't you go home? I will be there shortly. Wait till I tell them what I got to do!" He let out a lighthearted laugh.

"Emmett don't kill it, it has cubs." I said to him.

"Come on Bella, this will be the only fun I will get all weekend." He complained.

"It is just protecting its children." I said ignoring the part about this being his only fun.

Emmett looked upset. I noticed the bear come up behind him and try to swipe at him as he easily dodged out the way. The bear must have noticed his agility as it put its anger back towards me.

I started to back away as it walked closer to me, growling.

"Now what do you want me to do?" Emmett still seemed to be pouting at my mention to not kill the bear.

"Please don't kill it; it just thinks we are going to hurt its cubs." I said as the bear was still stalking toward me.

Emmett seemed bored, probably enjoying himself slightly from my scared demeanor. He sat cross-legged on the ground. "How can you say you want to be a vegetarian when you won't kill a bear?" He asked as if he were contemplating life. "Come on Bella you can do it." He joked. "Make peace with it and its cubs."

"That's not funny." I said to him as the bear let out a swipe from its claw. I shrieked, falling onto the ground. The claw just missed me.

"Alright, enough games." Emmett stood up and walked toward us. "Hey fuzz butt." He said to the bear. It turned to him as if knowing he was talking to it. "Your mommas ugly and she dressed you funny." He let out a toothy smile.

It roared at him.

"You're right, that wasn't mean enough. Your momma's so fat that when she went to the buffet they charged her triple the amount for the food she ate." He laughed at that.

"Emmett." I warned.

"No no, wait I got a better one! Yo mama's so hairy, she has dreadlocks on her back!" He said laughing at that one as the bear charged at him. He easily jumped into the air, avoiding the swipe.

"Stop this now." I complained.

"Hey, I'm trying to keep this PG rated here. It's really hard. The R rated ones are so much better." He smiled as he dodged the bear again.

I shook my head.

"Oh wait, alright, get this one! Yo mama's teeth are so yellow; I can't believe it's not butter!" He laughed again. "I made that one up on the spot!" I didn't notice that he was luring the bear away from me the whole time but he was almost out of my sight by now. "Go back to the house; I will be there in another twenty minutes. I just want to have a little fun with Chewbacca."

I walked away, not wanting to see what could come next. I made it back to the house, realizing the garage door was wide open. It was never left open. It was apparent that he left in a hurry. No doubt, it was to come save my butt. I sat next to the jeep as I waited for him to return. I looked under the jeep that was being held up by a jack. I had no clue what I was looking at or what he was fixing. The wrench was on the cement floor with a dent all the way around it, proof that he had thrown it down in a haste to come after me.

Sure enough, twenty minutes passed and Emmett was in front of me with a huge grin. "What you looking at?" he asked.

"What did you do to the bear?" I asked.

"What bear?" He asked me as he grabbed a tool and went back under the car.

"Don't act like that, the bear that almost attacked me."

"I don't know what you are talking about. If Edward ever found out that you were almost attacked by a bear, I would be in more trouble than I could imagine."

I got his hint. "Did you kill it?"

"Did you want me to kill it?" He asked back as he kept tightening a bolt.

"Just answer my question."

"Just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean I'm a cold hearted killer Bella." He said while I still heard the bolt being tightened. Then I heard him mutter, "Actually I technically do have a cold heart."

"So you didn't kill it?"

"Nah, I never had plans on killing it. It had two cubs. If Rose ever found out I left an animal orphaned, she would kill me. But that wouldn't matter; I don't like thinking that an animal is left all alone."

I chuckled.

"What?"

"The soft side of Emmett." I muttered.

"We all have a soft side, even if we don't show it."

"Thanks Emmett."

"For what?"

"For not killing the bear."

"You should be lucky, if I had, you probably wouldn't be around right now."

I chuckled then stopped when the words set in, "Wait what?"

Emmett let out his hardy laugh and went back under the jeep. "Nothing."

"Seriously, what did you say?"

"Nothing." He sang out as the sound of the wrench tightening the bolt filled the air. We never spoke about it again, it was four years later when Emmett had accidentally slipped about the bear that almost attacked me in his mind.

Let's just say that between you and me, it took a lot of convincing to talk Edward out of not wanting to kill Emmett for putting me in such a position…even if I was a vampire standing right next to him at that moment.

But its true, just because we are vampires doesn't mean we are cold blooded killers.

_**Random, I know. I was working on character development…I have been doing some stories recently but I never felt like I could get Emmett right. (I'm not talking about "In Need of Rescue" because there's a reason for his change in that one) but all my other stories, I never feel like I fully depict Emmett like he is supposed to be. I don't know why I have such a hard time depicting him when he reminds me so much of my boyfriend in the books. You would think that because he reminds me of someone I know that I can relate him very well…but alas, I can't.**_

_**I give credit to the saying, "Horrible time to be clumsy." to one of the Inuyasha movies. I used to watch them when I was younger and that part of the movie made me laugh so hard. It's an anime if you didn't know.**_

_**Please review and let me know what you thought of this. **_


End file.
